


Liebesspiel

by PCSP



Series: Pride and Joy - série [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Songfic, comemoração, linguagem chula, parafilia, voyeurismo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCSP/pseuds/PCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinopse: Sasuke e Itachi convivem como enamorados há dez anos, e após uma viagem de trabalho, o Uchiha mais velho tem o prazer de receber uma surpresa inusitada do mais novo.</p>
<p>[UA] *ItaSasu (Uchihacest)* *lemon* *leiam os avisos!* *Side-fic de Pride and Joy* <br/>(não precisa ler a principal pra entender)<br/>Presente de ItaSasu day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebesspiel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, infelizmente, não me pertence. 
> 
> Warnings: Voyeurismo, parafilia, bondage, incesto, lemon, yaoi e linguagem extremamente chula. Estejam avisados. Puritanismo não está presente nessa fic.
> 
> AVISO: Esta fanfic é um EXTRA da long-fic "Pride and Joy". Contudo, pode ser lida por quem não leu a fanfic principal sem qualquer dificuldade de compreensão.
> 
> Música: Liebesspiel (versão alemã).  
> Banda: Lacrimosa.  
> (Não vou por a letra da música, apenas a citei pois escrevi essa cena ao som da música, e acho que realmente embala bem o lemon. Sintam-se livres para colocá-la no youtube enquanto leem. Liebesspiel significa "jogos de amor" em alemão.)

_**LIEBESSPIEL** _

 

Ele não queria estar ali.

Ele  _definitivamente_ não queria estar ali.

Pain o recebera após a viagem à Singapura no aeroporto internacional, tendo em vista que Sasuke não podia fazê-lo nas presentes condições em que viviam, e Itachi precisou conter sua vontade desmedida de correr até o banheiro e se afogar na privada mais próxima. Porque encontrar Pain depois de uma viagem a trabalho de três semanas não era algo que ele gostaria de fazer, uma morte humilhante era mais tentadora do que isso naquele momento.

__ Só uma conversa rápida, a respeito de uns novos clientes._  – ele havia dito, na maior cara de pau, e já eram nove e meia da noite!! Cadê os direitos trabalhistas nessa merda??

_Uma ova!_  – Itachi pensou, ao recordar as palavras de seu chefe. Já estava há quatro horas na sala de reuniões, ouvindo informações a respeito de multinacionais que acabaram fechando negócio com o Escritório de Advocacia Akatsuki & Associados, sendo que algumas delas possuíam suas sedes principais situadas no Continente onde ele residia, e por isso teriam suas ações sobre sua supervisão.

Não o levem a mal, o Uchiha mais velho adorava seu trabalho e, em outras circunstâncias, ficaria extremamente empolgado com os novos clientes e ações mais desafiadoras, mas nesse instante tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em Sasuke, deitado em sua casa, esperando-o.

 

**__ Tenho uma surpresa pra você quando voltar Nii-san._ **

__ Surpresa é? – o mais velho respondeu com a voz levemente arrastada, adorando o tom ofegante o qual Sasuke utilizava para falar no telefone naquele exato instante. Sasuke gemeu alto, e Itachi se viu sorrindo maliciosamente para ninguém em particular, tentando esconder sua excitação eminente dos demais companheiros de viagem – O que você está fazendo?_

**__Arrumando sua surpresa._ **

__ Hum... Isso significa que já vou te encontrar pronto quando chegar?_

__ Porra Uchiha! – Deidara o censurou, horrorizado, ganhando uma coloração rosada em seu rosto por imaginar exatamente o que significava aquelas palavras. O loiro sabia que Itachi havia juntado escovas de dente com alguém naquele país distante onde morava, apesar de nenhum dos colegas de trabalho possuir coragem para perguntar ao moreno quem era o felizardo. Alguns paparazzi haviam questionado o loiro a respeito da vida amorosa de Itachi, então não foi difícil para ele entender o porquê de tanta discrição por parte do mais velho a respeito da identidade do amante._

_Mas isso não significava que sua curiosidade era tanta que ele queria ouvir tal tipo de conversa._

_**_ Você é um pervertido mesmo.**  – Itachi ouviu Sasuke responder, rindo de leve do outro lado da linha –  **Não é isso que você está pensando... Mas não é uma má ideia, em quanto tempo você chega?**_

_Itachi riu, Deidara observou a cena, abobalhado: Itachi riu, ITACHI RIU!!_

__ Duas horas, estou aguardando a segunda conexão..._

_**_ Humm... Quantas vezes será que eu consigo gozar sozinho em duas horas Aniki?**  – murmurou sensualmente do outro lado da linha, e Itachi pode ouvir claramente o barulho de gaveta sendo aberta. Provavelmente Sasuke estava atrás daquelas "coisas" que costumavam guardar no criado mudo, para estarem em fácil alcance nas noites mais intensas._

__ Bom, depende o que você decidir usar, lembre-se que aquilo que está no cofre você não pode usar sem a minha permissão e companhia. – sim, Itachi era ciumento além da racionalidade humana, processe-o! – Experimenta aquilo que eu comprei pra você no nosso aniversário, você delirou quando eu o enfiei dentro de ti..._

__ ARG! UCHIHA! – Deidara praticamente gritou, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado à espera de seu voo (que estava marcado praticamente no mesmo horário do de seu colega moreno) e correu para o mais longe possível de Itachi. Ocupou uma das mesas da Bombonière, à uns quinze metros de distância do herdeiro Uchiha, observando-o ainda com fascínio, mas com vergonha o suficiente para querer manter distância._

_Quando foi que o frio e calculista Itachi Uchiha se tornara uma pessoa tão sexualmente... ativa? Conversas pervertidas pelo telefone, no aeroporto, em plena luz do dia? Realmente Itachi estava mudado... Esses últimos dez anos no exterior fizeram milagres com a personalidade do colega, sem sombra de duvidas._

_Quem sabe Itachi tivesse tomado coragem e se declarado para seu “Sol” não é mesmo?_

_Tudo indicava que sim... Principalmente o sorriso em seus lábios – algo ainda mais raro de se presenciar do que a risada de segundos atrás._

 

Pensando bem, Itachi provavelmente havia envergonhado demais o colega de faculdade, estágio e escritório que não via há tantos anos... Bem, cada qual cuida de seus próprios problemas, não é mesmo? E Deidara iria sobreviver.

Mas ele provavelmente não teria a mesma sorte: Pain parecia estar disposto a comer seu fígado no café da manhã do dia seguinte, aquela reunião parecia não acabar nunca!

_ Estou te entediando Itachi?

_ Não senhor. – o moreno negou, retomando sua postura neutra e tentando, mais uma vez, prestar atenção nas palavras de Pain. O ruivo levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento, mas balançou a cabeça em negação, recolhendo os papeis de cima da mesa e entregando para Itachi.

_ Ok, sei que deve estar cansado e ainda precisa voltar pra casa e fazer o relatório da ação de Singapura – Itachi estremeceu levemente ao recordar dessa sua função, droga, ele queria transar! Será que era tão difícil de compreender isso? – Então terminamos essa conversa amanhã. Por favor, faça uma gentileza pra mim e leve essa papelada pra sala de reuniões? Os outros sócios darão uma lida amanhã cedo, então é prudente que fique no local correto. Vou para o hotel, nos encontramos amanhã às seis horas.

Detestava quando seu chefe pedia para que realizasse trabalhos de secretário. Óbvio que Pain possuía várias secretarias, mas em sua sede principal e não naquele país. Na primeira ocasião que o ruivo pedira algo do gênero e Itachi sugerira que entregasse para uma de suas secretarias particulares, Pain torceu o nariz prontamente, afirmando que a única pessoa em quem confiara para realizar tais tarefas naquela filial era ele. Ao ouvir tais palavras o Uchiha havia se sentido tão honrado que não protestou, e pimba: o mal costume estava feito.

_ Até amanhã. – Itachi se despediu com um aceno de cabeça, saindo da sala e sentindo vontade de cortar os pulsos. Seis horas? Seis horas!? Deus, já eram quase duas da manhã!

Irritado e sem prestar muita atenção, andava pelos corredores até chegar ao elevador e subir à cobertura, onde era a sala de reuniões. Apertou o botão e esperou, saindo no segundo corredor e procurando a chave em seu bolso para abrir a grande porta de mogno que levava aquela sala com vista panorâmica.

Ele definitivamente precisava de férias, isso sim. Pegar Sasuke e acampar no meio do mato, em qualquer lugar onde não existisse civilização ou outros meios para que Pain o encontrasse e oferecesse mais trabalho. Céus, até se tornar um náufrago estava parecendo interessante naquele momento. Mas apenas se Sasuke fosse consigo para a ilha deserta e...

_ S-sasuke? – Itachi gaguejou, ao fitar o televisor da sala de reuniões. O que diabos Sasuke estava fazendo na tela de LCD?

_ Boa noite Nii-san, como foi de viagem?? – Ele falou do outro lado da tela, sua voz soando em alto e bom som das caixas acústicas do aparelho. Itachi franziu o cenho, e Sasuke se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado e caminhou lentamente para frente, cada vez mais próximo do local em que a provável câmera se encontrava.

_ Isso é ao vivo? – Itachi questionou, se sentindo extremamente tolo por falar com uma televisão, analisando as roupas peculiares de Sasuke de cima a baixo: O caçula vestia calças pretas e uma blusa de gola alta, também negra. As vestes cobriam completamente seu corpo, o que era estranho, já que desde que se mudaram para o clima quente Sasuke não costumava se vestir desta maneira.

_ Claro Aniki, quem sabe faz ao vivo. – respondeu, sorrindo de canto de boca e levantando a câmera, filmando a si mesmo em close – Eu quero te propor um jogo.

_ Jogo? Sasuke, o que DIABOS você está fazendo? Aqui é o meu trabalho, se alguém te ver aqui eu...

_ Shii, parece que não me conhece! Você está sozinho no prédio agora, relaxe.

Itachi analisou melhor a sala onde se encontrava: a mesa comprida de madeira estava em ordem, apenas uma fina toalha acinzentada a cobria, assim como alguns poucos papéis para a reunião do dia seguinte. As luzes da cidade, completamente apagadas, e a televisão, do lado oposto da janela panorâmica, mostrava Sasuke em uma sala também inabitada, a qual ele reconheceu como o lobby de recepção, local geralmente cheio de pessoas durante o horário de funcionamento. O ar condicionado da sala de reuniões desligou-se sozinho naquele momento, demonstrando que realmente estavam fechando o local – e se não se apressasse, ficaria preso também.

_ Como você conseguiu...

_ Kakashi. E não se preocupe, consegui as senhas pra sair pela garagem mais tarde. – Sasuke respondeu com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, e Itachi precisou pensar com calma para entender o que o moreno queria dizer.

Kakashi, sim, ele recordava de Kakashi. Era aquele amigo do Gaara que havia conseguido ajudá-los com sua influência na Interpol para superar todos os problemas passados, sem ele não estariam no país onde moravam agora. Óbvio, Kakashi era completamente capaz de entregar os equipamentos necessários para que Sasuke conseguisse invadir o sistema de segurança da filial. Mas o primogênito jamais suspeitaria que seu Otouto ainda mantivesse contato com grisalho... E tal pensamento nada o agradava.

_ Ah me poupe Itachi, ciúmes agora?

_ Não estou com ciúmes.

_ É mesmo? E que cara é essa? – a câmera foi girada, e Sasuke passou a filmar uma segunda televisão, a qual se encontrava no lobby de recepção. Este segundo aparelho mostrava o rosto de Itachi lateralmente, e então o mais velho percebeu que também havia uma câmera na sala de reuniões, filmando-o em tempo real, e por isso permitindo que Sasuke observasse suas expressões faciais.

_ Eu só estou irritado por você ter invadido meu ambiente de trabalho, e você sabe os perigos que isso pode trazer.

_ Relaxa e goza Itachi. Que Nii-san mais malvado, não quer nem brincar com o seu Otouto... – respondeu dengosamente, voltando a apontar a câmera para seu próprio rosto, e fazendo um bico falso de aborrecimento. Itachi sentiu a raiva diminuir um pouco, mas não deu risada ou se animou com tal comportamento como era de costume; estava cansado da viagem e cansado pela reunião com Pain, não estava com muita disposição para as loucuras do Sasuke nesse momento. Mas estava com disposição pra sexo, e as loucuras do Sasuke sempre resultavam em sexo...

Ok, talvez ele até gostasse das loucuras... Mas só um pouquinho.

_ Ok então Otouto, qual é o jogo?

Novamente o sorriso mais pervertido do mundo estava a postos no rosto de seu irmãozinho, e Itachi teve certeza que, inconscientemente, estava repetindo tal gesto em sua própria face. Sasuke não tinha limites, assim como sua criatividade, o que tornava esses dez anos de relacionamento algo extremamente revigorante sem um pingo de monotonia. Amava Sasuke com todas as forças e o amaria de qualquer jeito, mas quem tem o prazer de juntar os trapos com alguém como seu irmão certamente está perto de presenciar a verdadeira sensação do nirvana.

_ O jogo é o seguinte – o mais novo começou a explicar pausadamente – Serão dez perguntas, cinco feitas por você e cinco feitas por mim. Se você acertar uma pergunta feita por mim, eu tiro uma peça de roupa, e o mesmo ocorre se eu errar uma pergunta que você fez. E, o contrário: se você errar ou eu acertar sua pergunta, quem retira a roupa é você.

_ No fim, acabamos todos nus.

_ Exatamente.

Ok, Itachi não conseguiu mais manter a raiva, rindo de leve diante as regras estupidas de Sasuke. Por mais que tivesse certeza que qualquer outra pessoa jogando um jogo assim acabaria igualmente despida pela metade como o rival, quem era seu presente rival era seu irmãozinho... E se conhecia seu irmão – e conhecia muito bem, diga-se de passagem – ele não jogaria limpo.

_ Ok, mas quem ganhar a rodada escolhe que peça de roupa o outro deve tirar, e “meia” não é peça de roupa.

Dessa vez foi Sasuke quem riu, concordando com um acenar de cabeça. Girou novamente a câmera, filmando o canto da sala, mostrando a existência de uma singela corda comprida, e novamente Itachi pareceu apreensivo.

_ Esse é o prêmio: se você ganhar, eu terei que ir até a sua sala com a corda em mãos, há uma igual na sua sala – Itachi buscou o objeto com o olhar, encontrando-o próximo a porta do outro lado da sala – Se eu ganhar, você é quem virá até mim com ela. E, no fim, caberá ao vencedor decidir o que fazer com as cordas.

_ Você anda muito criativo.

_ Você viaja demais, tenho tempo o suficiente pra pensar em varias coisas... – Sasuke respondeu, e seu tom de voz exibia um suave rancor. Itachi sabia disso, sabia que no fim acabava viajando demais, mas procurava passar o tempo com irmão e amante sempre que podia. O mais novo reclamava das viagens, mas Itachi no fundo sabia que isto fazia bem para o relacionamento dos dois: quase nunca brigavam devido a saudades, e reencontrá-lo sempre trazia um sentimento revigorante, uma nova paixão brotava em seu peito. Itachi tinha certeza que o mesmo ocorria com seu Otouto, e não apenas no quesito sexo.

_ As regras são simples, qual o teor das perguntas?

_ Nós. – Sasuke respondeu minimamente, sorrindo ainda mais. E naquele devido momento, Itachi gargalhou alto, precisando sentar-se na cadeira mais próxima e tentar se acalmar.

Entendeu perfeitamente o plano de Sasuke, não acreditava que ele havia feito toda aquela cena pra chegar àquele resultado final. Realmente, tinha muito tempo de sobra pra pensar nessas coisas.

_ Está bom Otouto, comece.

_ Hum... Certo. – o mais novo caminhou até o local onde a câmera estava depositada anteriormente, ajeitando-a, e retornou para trás, ficando de pé e permitindo que fosse filmado de corpo inteiro. Respirou fundo, e fez sua primeira pergunta – Quando é meu aniversário?

_ Vinte e três de Julho, achei que as perguntas seriam mais difíceis. – Itachi sorriu, Sasuke deu de ombros.

_ Bom, você pode fazer perguntas mais difíceis se quiser.

Itachi riu novamente, era exatamente isso que ele havia concluído: Sasuke não estava no jogo para ganhar, e sim para perder. Faria as perguntas mais fáceis e não responderia corretamente nenhuma pergunta de Itachi, para que assim perdesse o jogo o quanto antes e pudesse entrar na sala de reunião com a maldita corda.

E por que Sasuke queria perder? A resposta era simples e óbvia: Porque Sasuke era um filho da puta masoquista.

Bom... Itachi não tinha do que reclamar, sendo que seu masoquista favorito o havia transformado em um perfeito sádico há cinco anos.

_ Tira essa blusa de lã. – Itachi ordenou com a voz grave, começando a sentir prazer com a brincadeira. Sasuke sentiu a alteração na áurea do mais velho e arrepiou-se, feliz por Itachi ter entrado no jogo. O mais velho caminhou até o local onde sua câmera estava, pegando-a nas mãos e colocando-a na longa mesa de reuniões, sentando-se na ponta da mesa e cruzando as pernas, encarando a televisão de frente; afinal, se não iria fazer um strip também não havia motivos para permanecer em pé. Sasuke puxou a blusa de lã, retirando-a e revelando que usava uma camisa social por debaixo da roupa inicial, mas que esta estava com todos os botões abertos – Facilitando o processo de ficar nu Sasuke?

_ Sempre, Itachi. – respondeu, ajeitando da maneira que pôde seus próprios cabelos, que se bagunçaram ao retirar a blusa. Itachi sorriu, já conseguia ver o volume da ereção de Sasuke, e sabia que aquela noite de sexo seria inesquecível, pois o próprio já estava duro como pedra.

_ Minha vez: Com quantos anos passamos a morar sozinhos?

Essa Sasuke sabia, ele tinha a completa certeza. Tá certo que o mais velho era o mais romântico da relação e se atentava mais para esses detalhes, mas Sasuke sabia responder tal pergunta com toda certeza, pois foi naquela época que a vida dos dois mudou completamente. Fingindo estar pensando profundamente, Sasuke respondeu erroneamente de propósito, levando as mãos ate a camisa e aguardando o comando de Itachi.

_ Não tem nem vergonha na cara né? – Itachi falou rispidamente, esticando suas pernas debaixo da mesa e dando o espaço necessário para poder abrir seu zíper.

_ Aprendi que essa besteira de vergonha só atrasa a vida, e nós vimos muito bem o quanto a vida pode ser curta. – respondeu, começando a retirar a camisa.

_ Pare. – Itachi ordenou com uma voz ainda mais grave, e Sasuke parou de retirar a peça de roupa – Só por você não ter agido de acordo com as regras, vai ficar com essa camisa até o final. Sou eu quem escolho o que tirar, eu, não se esqueça disso. – Itachi mirou Sasuke de cima a baixo, colocando a mão por dentro de sua calça já aberta, abaixando-a minimamente em conjunto com sua cueca e liberando sua ereção que chegava a doer de tão rígida – Tire a calça, bem devagar...

Sasuke sorriu, abaixando as mãos para o zíper de sua calça e girando o corpo de modo a ficar de costas para a câmera, virando a cabeça lateralmente fitando-a o objeto de maneira devassa pela lateral dos olhos enquanto abaixava a calça ao poucos, rebolando de leve. Itachi gemeu baixinho, agarrando sua própria ereção e passando a se auto-estimular, começando a perder a coerência pela provocação que Sasuke estava fazendo aquela noite.

_ Tá se tocando Itachi-nii? – questionou, girando novamente o corpo de frente para a câmera e chutando sua calça para longe. Olhou dengosamente para a câmera, e Itachi pode visualizar seu rosto corado e bico de irritação – Me deixa ver você...

_ Não. – respondeu secamente, acelerando a caricia progressivamente – Vadias sem vergonha como você não merecem isso. – Sasuke gemeu alto e languidamente do outro lado da tela, levando sua própria mão para dentro da sua boxer negra, permitindo-se estimular-se também. Não retirou a peça de roupa, pois Itachi ainda não havia determinado que retirasse, mas isso não o impedia de sentir prazer. Itachi sabia que Sasuke adorava quando ele o tratava daquela maneira, com palavrões e xingamentos, e apesar do inicio dessa relação peculiar Itachi se sentir mal quando falava essas palavras, hoje em dia proferi-las também causava extremo prazer – Alias, não sabia que putas coravam, está com vergonha? Você não é mais o mesmo Sasuke...

_ Há. – o mais novo respondeu a provocação, retirando a mão direita de dentro da cueca e mostrando o dedo do meio para a câmera – Vergonha? Não me faça rir! Estou corado porque estou com tesão e seu pinto está muito longe de mim...

O mais novo sorriu novamente, colocando a língua para fora da boca e lambendo o dedo exposto, envolvendo-o em seguida com os lábios e chupando até suas bochechas se contraírem. Em seguida, Sasuke liberou seu dedo, levando-o para a parte de traz de seu corpo, fora da visão de Itachi, à altura de suas nádegas.

_ Porra Sasuke... Faz logo a pergunta, vou enlouquecer. – Itachi suspirou, fechando os olhos numa tentativa de controlar sua excitação. Sasuke fechou os olhos com força e gemeu com vontade, deixando a boca aberta e movimentando o braço com rapidez, estava claro o que seu Otouto fazia com a parte de trás do corpo.

_ Ann... eh... Pergunta, pera aí... – Sasuke respondeu entre os gemidos, pensando por alguns segundos e abrindo os olhos em seguida, cada vez mais corado. Itachi conseguia ver a luxúria estampada claramente em cada milímetro das íris negras como a noite – Que dia é hoje?

_ Como assim? – Itachi questionou, parando de masturbar, realmente pego de surpresa. As regras do jogo não indicavam que as perguntas deveriam ser feitas a respeito dos dois? De qualquer forma, iria responder, pois a boxer de Sasuke tinha que sumir dali o quanto antes – Hoje é dia vinte e três de junho.

_ Errado. – Sasuke falou, retirando a mão de sua região traseira e cruzando os braços, respirando fundo para retomar a compostura e, por fim, voltando a olhar desafiadoramente para câmera – As perguntas eram sobre nós, se lembra?

_ Eu lembro, foi você quem fez uma pergunta aleatória. Agora tira a boxer.

_ Não, você errou. Eu quero que você tire o cinto e deixe em cima da mesa.

_ Sasuke... – Itachi alertou, encarando a câmera com os mesmos olhos desafiadores, levemente predatórios. Sasuke sentiu sua excitação aumentar ainda mais diante deste olhar, mas permaneceu imparcial.

_ Vamos, tire o cinto, bote em cima da mesa, e ai eu digo o que você errou.

Levemente irritado pelo atraso que Sasuke estava causando com aquela pergunta que recebera a resposta correta, Itachi segurou a ponta de seu cinto já aberto, retirando-o e enrolando-o de frente para a câmera, colocando acima da mesa. Porra, se Sasuke iria pedir para que ele retirasse alguma peça de roupa, não era mais condizente que fosse uma maior? Cinto? Pelo amor de Deus...

_ Hoje é nosso aniversário do primeiro beijo... Dez anos, Itachi-nii-san. – os lábios de Sasuke se contraíram em um sorriso tão genuíno e belo que Itachi não sabia onde enterrar a própria cabeça. Como ele se esquecera dessa data? Justo ele!

Fora o primogênito quem lembrou nos últimos nove anos, levando Sasuke para os programas mais românticos da cidade, às vezes para o exterior. O caçula sempre o presenteava com uma sessão diferente de sexo e presentes de grande valor sentimental que ele mesmo fazia... Não conseguia se perdoar por ter esquecido justo o aniversario de dez anos!

_ Me perdoe. – falou com uma voz completamente apavorada, suplicando para que Sasuke aceitasse sua desculpa – Eu estive trabalhando demais e completamente me perdi nas datas e...

_ Shii, Itachi, já te disse uma vez e repito: não sou mulher adolescente pra viver de romantismo. E outra coisa, qual o problema? Não posso eu ser romântico com você de vez em quando?

Antes que o mais velho pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Sasuke caminhou até a mesa no canto da sala, pegando algo a que estava fora do alcance visual do mais velho. Escondeu atrás do corpo, ainda sorrindo.

_ Depois que nós terminarmos o jogo você ganha seu presente.

_ Você me desculpa mesmo? – o primogênito questionou, ainda se sentindo extremamente mal.

_ Só se você continuar a brincadeira comigo, nada de cortar o clima. – o mais novo respondeu com tom de alerta, pois tivera um trabalho de semanas pra conseguir invadir o sistema da filial. Se Itachi cortasse o clima por se sentir culpado, estariam retrocedendo cinco anos na relação, e ele não queria ter que ter a mesma conversa de antigamente de novo.

_Ok... – suspirou fundo, retomando o foco da brincadeira e abrindo os olhos, novamente exibindo excitação e ansiedade. Sasuke também suspirou aliviado – Faz sua pergunta logo.

_ Quantos anos eu tenho?

_ Você realmente nem está se esforçando pra parecer que quer ganhar né? Vinte e seis anos de pura safadeza. Tira essa boxer, agora.

_ Que maldade comigo Itachi, eu era inocente e puro antes dos dezesseis.

_ Não, você sempre teve essa fera dentro de si, mas ela apenas estava adormecida... – Itachi iria provocá-lo mais, mas calou-se ao observar Sasuke retirar lentamente a cueca, novamente de costas. Itachi adorava a pele pálida do seu irmão, mas adorava ainda mais quando encontrava marcas que ele mesmo havia deixado há tanto tempo, e que ainda não sumiram. Em sua nádega esquerda, havia um arranhão extremamente grande, e três semanas não foram o suficiente para fazê-lo desaparecer completamente.

Sasuke continuou de costas, provocando Itachi por saber que ele queria fitá-lo de frente.

_ Vire-se pra mim.

_ Não. Você não permite que eu veja você se tocar, não vou te dar o prazer também. – Itachi viu quando uma das mãos de Sasuke foi em direção a sua virilha, e seu braço recomeçou o movimento de vai e vem. Sem se fazer de rogado, o mais velho fez a mesma coisa, numa intensidade ainda mais rápida que a de seu irmãozinho.

Sasuke grunhiu alguns segundos depois, deixando a cabeça pender para trás. Sibilou profundamente ao ouvir um gemido de Itachi advindo da televisão, e decidiu que o jogo já havia terminado.

_ O jogo acabou, eu perdi antes das dez perguntas, não tenho mais roupas pra tirar. – falou por cima do ombro, encarando a câmera com intensidade no olhar. Itachi engoliu em seco, concordando completamente com o caçula, mas decidindo discordar apenas pelo simples prazer de contrariar.

_ Ainda tem as meias e camisa.

_ Meia não é roupa, você mesmo disse, e a camisa é um dos meus castigos, não é?

_ Oh, é... – Itachi respondeu, se sentindo um tolo por ter se esquecido desses detalhes. Mas sejamos francos, alguém podia culpá-lo? – Vem pra cá minha vadia, estou com saudades do seu cheiro.

_ Só do cheiro?

Itachi não respondeu, rosnando perigosamente e indicando para seu parceiro que estava cansado de papo. Sasuke entendeu o recado, riu com vontade e virou-se, permitindo, finalmente, que Itachi visualizasse seu corpo desnudo de frente. Suspirou fundo, sentindo seu membro pulsar diante da cena, realmente sentia falta de Sasuke, não só do cheiro, dele por completo.

O mais novo nada disse, andando apressadamente até a câmera e tomando-a em uma das mãos. Passou a filmar seu trajeto: foi ate o canto da sala, pegou a corda, abiu a porta e marchou rapidamente até o elevador. No elevador, filmou o espelho, e Itachi pode ver o corpo nu de Sasuke novamente.

_ Eu realmente espero que não tenha ninguém nesse prédio. – falou possessivamente para si mesmo, pois Sasuke não mais conseguia ouvi-lo. Pegou a própria câmera que o filmava com uma das mãos, e passou a mirá-la para a porta com ansiedade. Se Sasuke trazia a câmera, isso significava que iriam continuar brincando com elas.

Então Itachi percebeu que o botão de gravar da câmera estava ligado: ela não apenas estava transmitindo pela televisão em tempo real, mas também capturava em forma de filme o que ocorria. Sorriu marotamente, percebendo agora qual era o presente “de grande valor sentimental” de Sasuke, pois ele sempre o presenteava com as coisas mais inusitadas possíveis. Só não entendia, porém, o que ele carregava na outra mão...

Neste momento a porta de mogno se abriu, revelando seu irmãozinho corado e levemente suado pela velocidade da caminhada. Itachi ajeitou a câmera em suas mãos, e Sasuke também o filmava do outro lado da sala, e sorriu ao arremessar a corda para Itachi, que a capturou no ar e deixou cair no chão, ao lado de seu corpo.

_ Esse vídeo vai ser um presente? – questionou, rezando para ouvir um “sim” em resposta. Sasuke lambeu os lábios, depositando sua câmera no canto da mesa conjuntamente com o presente, escondendo-o do campo de visão de Itachi atrás do objeto maior. Em segunda, subir acima da mesa longa encoberta apenas pela fina toalha acinzentada, engatinhando lentamente até o homem sentado à outra ponta. O processo era lento, a mesa era extremamente grande, e o mais novo não parecia se esforçar para acelerar o trajeto.

_ É um deles... – respondeu sensualmente, e Itachi grunhiu, dando zoom para capturar melhor a essência de Sasuke. Ele o provocava, completamente, engatinhando como um gato para atacar sua presa, e Itachi em nenhum momento discordava disso: Tecnicamente quem dominava no sexo era o mais velho, mas Sasuke o dominava psicologicamente de tal maneira que ele se considerava completamente viciado no menor. Já havia dito algumas vezes e repetindo outras trocentas: Sasuke era como sua droga particular, não conseguiria parar nem se quisesse, e morreria de overdose com toda certeza.

O mais novo o alcançou, e Itachi depositou a câmera do canto da mesa, puxando-o pelos cabelos e inclinando seu corpo levemente à frente, para que pudesse beijá-lo ainda naquela posição. Os dois gemeram, sentindo finalmente o cheiro um do outro e o gosto de suas bocas, entrelaçando as línguas com maestria e explorando a cavidade que jamais se cansavam de mapear. Sem jamais quebrar o beijo, Sasuke sentou-se na borda da mesa, com as pernas sobre as pernas de Itachi, que ainda permanecia sentado na cadeira. Instantaneamente o mais velho levou a mão à ereção de seu parceiro, passando a acariciá-lo lentamente, de maneira provocante.

Quando finalmente precisaram de ar, o primogênito desprendeu seus lábios do menor, mirando o rosto corado e os lábios inchados que tanto estavam presentes em seus sonhos mais devassos, e decidiu que era hora de questionar com a voz rouca de excitação.

_ Você sabe que te amo e estamos apenas brincando, que eu vou parar se você quiser e que você é a coisa mais importante no mundo inteiro pra mim, não sabe? – Itachi sempre falava isso, sempre. Era um rito de passagem, o momento em que começavam aquelas sessões mais... diferentes... de sexo. Sasuke detestava esse momento, mas compreendia que era importante pro eterno romântico Itachi Uchiha deixar claro toda santa vez, então se limitou apenas em girar os olhos e responder.

_ Eu sei... Agora me come, Itachi.

E então vinha a parte que Sasuke tanto amava: Itachi se levantou, pegando-o com brutalidade pela cintura, com apenas um braço, e o girou, pressionando-o novamente de encontro a mesa. Sentiu a pegada sumir por alguns instantes, mas logo ele voltava com força, arranhando suas coxas e nádegas com força.

_ Ahn... Estava com saudades disso. – recebeu um tapa forte e certeiro na nádega esquerda e precisou se controlar para não rir, mordendo o lábio na tentativa de conter o sorriso. Adorava, amava,venerava quando Itachi fazia isso, e às vezes descumpria as regras tão conhecidas simplesmente para ter esse prazer.

_ Eu não permiti que falasse sua cadela, você sabe as regras. – o primogênito tinha certeza que Sasuke fazia essas coisas de propósito, mas como ele mesmo dizia: era uma brincadeira, e ele entrava no jogo sem problema algum. O mais novo não respondeu dessa vez, respirando ofegante enquanto o mais velho alcançava a corda para amarrá-lo. Realizou tal ato com velocidade, já havia feito isso com o mais novo mais de uma vez, e Sasuke com ele algumas vezes... Adorava quando acordava de manhã com as mãos amarradas e um Sasuke extremamente sedento por sexo, estimulando-o com a boca.

Droga, se já não bastasse ir para o inferno por causa do incesto, os dois com certeza estavam mais ferrados do que o normal, devido às praticas nada convencionais de sexo.

Deu o último nó com força, mas certificando-se de não machucar a pele de seu amado, passou a corda uma única vez ao redor da cintura dele, para que não conseguisse movimentar sequer os braços, embolando de qualquer jeito a camisa social que realmente manteria durante toda rodada de sexo. Girou Sasuke com brutalidade, fazendo bater as costas contra a mesa solida e sibilar levemente de dor, mas este manteve um sorriso de canto de boca extremamente sexy, demonstrando adorar aquele tipo de dor. Itachi não mais se conteve, pegou a câmera que estava mais próxima e filmou tal expressão de Sasuke, lambendo os lábios diante a cena.

_ Fala pra mim quem é seu mestre...

Sasuke estava provocando-o demais aquele dia, pois não respondeu, sorrindo ainda mais. Tendo uma ideia repentina, Itachi alcançou seu cinto que ainda estava sobre a mesa (milagrosamente não caindo devido a intensa movimentação dos irmãos Uchiha) e envolveu o pescoço do mais novo com o assessório, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos em surpresa.

_ Eu disse... – puxou um pouco o cinto, fazendo uma pressão mínima ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke, não o suficiente para enforcá-lo, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir-se ameaçado – ... me fala quem é seu mestre, é uma ordem sua piranha.

_ É você, meu mestre é Itachi Uchiha, o homem mais delicioso e filho da puta do planeta.

_ Vou ignorar o xingamento hoje, pois realmente senti sua falta. – respondeu, soltando o cinto. Sasuke bateu as costas de encontro à mesa novamente, e sorriu mais uma vez. Itachi se demorou mais alguns segundos filmando-o, deliciando-se com cada parte daquela pele maravilhosa e exposta, com os lábios carnudos e o cabelo bagunçado – Você é tão maravilhoso Otouto, sua pele... – passou os dedos delicadamente sobre o peito do menor, arrancando um suspiro intenso. Debruçou-se sobre Sasuke, levando sua boca ate a orelha do mais novo e falando baixinho, praticamente sussurrando – ... tão branquinha, sem nenhuma marca... Só que fica ainda mais linda com as minhas marcas Sasuke. Somente as minhas marcas, de mais ninguém.

O mais novo gritou de excitação, sentindo um chupão intenso em seu pescoço, tão forte que certamente deixaria marca por semanas, ao mesmo tempo em que Itachi o arranhava de cima a baixo a parcela a mostra de seu peito, com extrema brutalidade e pressão, arrancando gotas de sangue em alguns pontos.

_ Porra... Isso... – sussurrou assim que parou de gritar, e Itachi o puxou novamente com o cinto, trazendo-o para cima para uma nova sessão de beijos, dando mordidas fortes e possessivas em seu lábio inferior, e Sasuke delirava cada vez mais e mais de prazer. Quando pararam para respirar, Itachi o puxou com força, fazendo seu irmão sair da mesa e cair de joelhos no chão devido a surpresa e brutalidade do ato. O mais velho agora estava de pé em sua frente, e sua ereção a milímetros da boca de Sasuke. Inclinou-se levemente, passando polegar sobre os lábios parcialmente abertos e úmidos.

_ Uma boquinha tão linda, lábios tão vermelhos... – Sasuke sorriu, entendendo exatamente o que Itachi desejava, mas fingindo não compreender apenas para ter o prazer de ouvir – Me pergunto como que deve ser tê-las sobre minha pica, que tipo de sons você fará hoje comigo por dentro de sua garganta Sasuke?

_ D-deus… – dessa vez Sasuke realmente corou de vergonha, Itachi geralmente falava perversões, mas nunca ia muito além do esperado, e hoje ele parecia particularmente envolvido na brincadeira. Mas Sasuke não iria se sentir intimidado, então se ajeitou melhor no chão, abaixando a cabeça um pouco para lamber a ereção que tanto venerava, da base até a glande. Itachi grunhiu de maneira animalesca com a visão, enterrando suas mãos nos cabelos negros, suados e bagunçados de Sasuke enquanto assistia a língua lambê-lo profissionalmente, como um pirulito.

O puxou pelo cabelo de leve, deixando-o próximo de sua ereção sem saber o que acontecia. Sasuke respirava de maneira rápida e descompassada, e Itachi não estava muito diferente. Levou uma de suas próprias mãos a base de seu pênis, guiando-o até os lábios do mais novo e praticamente acariciando-os com suavidade.

_ Ponha sua língua pra fora... Sinta o gosto. – ordenou, e Sasuke, corando ainda mais, realizou o comando. Continuou a acariciá-lo com sua masculinidade, e em um determinado instante Sasuke tentou capturá-la com os lábios para que pudesse chupar, mas Itachi não permitiu. O mais novo fez um barulho irritado com a garganta, e Itachi sorriu perigosamente, adorando o olhar nervoso do mais novo – Você quer Sasuke?? Você faz isso realmente porque quer, né? Não é pra me agradar, sua boqueteira, você realmente gosta disso.

_ Sim, seu lazarento, me da! Eu quero!

Ele gemeu alto quando se enterrou com toda força na boca de Sasuke, e o mais novo sequer se engasgou em recebê-lo daquela forma. Atingiu sua garganta com força, retornando para trás e repetindo o movimento, fazendo o próprio Sasuke gemer de prazer em receber um tratamento tão brutal.

_ Caralho Sasuke, você é o mestre nisso... – Itachi falou com certa incoerência quando o mais novo começou a chupá-lo com força, tentando controlar os seu quadril para que não fosse demais para frente e engasgasse Sasuke, falhando miseravelmente. Mas o mais novo jamais engasgava, era realmente um profissional no assunto – Continua... – ele suplicou, ainda mantendo a mãos nos cabelos de Sasuke e guiando-o para que se movesse para frente e para traz de maneira ritmada. Alcançou novamente a câmera, que sequer se lembrava de ter soltado, e filmou por alguns instantes a cena, sabendo que iria realmente animar seu dia quando estivesse em outra viagem longa de trabalho.

_ Chega. – ordenou, contendo-se ao máximo para não gozar. Não queria chegar ao ápice naquelas condições, não se incomodaria em chegar ao orgasmo na boca maravilhosa de Sasuke, mas naquele momento desejava ir mais além, e temia que se gozasse agora não conseguiria continuar, estava realmente exausto.

Sasuke o olhou com tristeza, certamente ansiava para sentir o gosto do esperma do irmão, e esse pensamento por si só deixou Itachi com um frenesi ainda maior. Pegou o mais novo com maestria, pelos braços, fazendo-o se levantar e debruçar sobre a mesa até que sua cabeça tocasse a superfície coberta pela toalha.

_ I-Itachi, não precisa, eu... Ahnn... – ele não precisava avisar, Itachi já havia percebido que Sasuke realmente estava preparado para recebê-lo. Quem era ele para suspeitar das palavras pervertidas do caçula no telefone? E por mais que ele ainda estivesse lambuzado de lubrificante, Itachi não quis nem saber, pois assim como Sasuke, ele sentia estrema falta do gosto do mais novo. E, por isso, guiou sua própria língua até a entrada do menor, saboreando, chupando-o sem dó nem piedade, adorando os gritos de prazer que o menor liberava. Enfiava a língua cada vez mais para dentro, se irritando profundamente com a dificuldade de tal ato. Não sabia ao certo como isso era humanamente impossível, pois Sasuke havia se “preparado” apenas algumas horas antes, e já parecia um virgem novamente – A-aniki, por favor, para de enrolar.

_ Quem aqui está enrolando? – Itachi retrucou, levando seus dedos a boca e sugando com avides. Colocou a câmera ao lado de Sasuke na mesa, intencionando filmar suas expressões faciais maravilhosas enquanto ele o estimulava por trás.

_ B-bastardo, não me filme assim! – Sasuke retrucou, não podendo retirar a câmera devido as suas mãos ainda amarradas.

_ Cale a boca putinha – respondeu, enfiando dois dedos de uma só vez e ganhando um gemido e um “Sim!” de contentamento, fazendo Sasuke esquecer completamente da câmera. Iniciou um vai e vem extremamente rápido, acertando a próstata sem qualquer problema, já conhecia o corpo de abaixo de si décor e salteado. O mais novo tremia e choramingava sobre seu toque, e Itachi não conseguiu se controlar, dando um segundo tapa com a mão livre, ainda mais forte na nádega que fora poupada na primeira vez, enquanto adicionada um terceiro dedo ao canal apertado.

_ Ah!! M-merda!! Isso!! – Sasuke exclamou com prazer, rebolando nos dedos de seu Nii-san sem qualquer pudor. Itachi rosnou, inclinando-se sobre o corpo do mais novo e passando a morder e chupar sua orelha, falando obscenidades que o caçula sequer conseguia entender, devido a sua excitação – Itachi, por favor, te imploro!! Eu... AHN!!... eu não quero... assimm…

Mas o primogênito não compeliu seu desejo, acelerando ainda mais o movimento dos dedos e fazendo com que o mais novo chegasse ao orgasmo com uma intensidade fenomenal. O ânus de Sasuke se contraiu de tal forma que Itachi realmente chegou ao absurdo de acreditar que havia quebrado seus dedos. E os gritos do mais novo, por sua vez, foram os mais altos que ele já ouvira até agora.

_ Não que eu precise me explicar pra uma vagabunda como você, mas eu faço isso porque eu adoro te comer quando você tá tonto pelo prazer depois do orgasmo... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de retrair o corpo, posicionar-se entre as nádegas marcadas à tapa, encaixando sua masculinidade na entrada de Sasuke e observando com satisfação que este ainda tinha forças para gemer em deleite. Tentou penetrá-lo devagar, não desejando machucá-lo, pois sabia que estava extremamente sensível pelo orgasmo anterior. Mas quando já estava na metade do caminho não conseguiu se segurar mais, movendo seu corpo pra frente e enterrando-se por completo no canal apertado em milésimos de segundos.

_ Ahh... Itachi... – o moreno menor gemeu, rebolando obscenamente com seu membro ainda inteiro dentro de seu ânus. Itachi pegou a câmera mais uma vez, filmando tal visão privilegiada, mordendo seu próprio lábio com força para não gemer em conjuntamente com o mais novo – Tão bom... Me sinto tão completo quando estou assim com você.

_ Isso é porque você é uma rampeira Sasuke. – Itachi respondeu com rispidez, mas no fundo sentiu seu coração aquecer com tais palavras e por isso inclinou-se para beijar as costas maravilhosas e suadas de Sasuke, com extremo carinho e devoção. Voltou ao seu ouvido, exclamando de maneira gutural suas próximas palavras – Você é tão apertado Suke, tão delicioso, quase morro quando fico muito tempo longe de você. Eu preciso de você.

_ E eu de você. Então me come com força, por favor. – Sasuke suspirou em retorno, e Itachi riu minimamente, beijando com leveza o canto da boca exposta do mais novo e retornando a posição anterior, iniciando a movimentação de seus quadris com brutalidade, intensidade e força – AH! ASSIM! ITACHIIII!!!

_ S-sasuke... Porra!! – já não conseguia mais falar obscenidades, não conseguia mais se concentrar em humilhar Sasuke como este gostava, tudo em que conseguia pensar era no prazer intenso que estava recebendo do canal apertado de seu irmãozinho, enterrando-se cada vez mais fundo, com mais força, com mais intensidade. Soltou a câmera, levando as duas mãos ao local onde os dois Uchiha estavam conectados e, sem jamais deixar de realizar as investidas, inseriu os dois polegares no ânus apertado; Sasuke gritou de dor e prazer – Mas é uma puta safada mesmo...

A pressão se tornou ainda maior, praticamente insuportável, e Itachi perdeu completamente o controle, retirando suas mãos daquele local e puxando o cabelo de Sasuke com a mão esquerda, fazendo-o arquear as costas e fitá-lo lateralmente, beijando-o de maneira obscena enquanto levava a mão direita à virilha de seu Otouto, envolvendo seu membro negligenciado e masturbando-o na mesma intensidade que suas investidas.

Itachi estava próximo do orgasmo, todo visual que Sasuke promovera até ali tornava muito difícil a manutenção do sexo por mais tempo. Desprendeu os lábios da boca do mais novo, mordendo-o no processo, sem se preocupar se machucava ou não – e Sasuke, em nenhum momento, parecia se incomodar. Mordeu um caminho por seu corpo, que vinha desde o pescoço até as costas, saboreando o gosto salgado e ouvindo os delírios que escapavam da boca de Sasuke com privilégio.

_ Vou gozar, vou gozar vou gozar!! Itachiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! – o mais novo exclamou, e nem foi preciso anunciar, pois o mais velho sentira a mesma pressão que seus dedos haviam sentido anteriormente. Puta que pariu! O que aconteceu com Sasuke? Ele só podia estar praticando pompoarismo!

Qualquer outro pensamento nesse sentido foi enuviado pela intensa onda de prazer que seu corpo sentiu ao presenciar de primeira mão a cena completamente estonteante que era seu irmãozinho atingir o orgasmo daquela forma. Isso, em conjunto com a pressão descomunal que seu membro recebia, o fizeram chegar ao ápice da mesma maneira, gritando o nome de Sasuke em plenos pulmões para o teto, estocando-o mais algumas vezes até se desfazer por completo sobre o corpo do irmão, mas ainda mantendo o cuidado para não machucá-lo.

_ Te amo tanto. – sussurrou ao ouvido de Sasuke, que convenientemente estava exatamente ao lado de sua boca. Ouviu Sasuke gemer em irritação, e o mais novo girou o corpo para fitá-lo com uma cara de bravo que o deixava, se possível, ainda mais lindo. Se Itachi não estivesse tão cansado, iria recomeçar o ato mais uma vez.

_ Pare de falar coisas óbvias Nii-san, o que é que eu vou fazer com você hein? – Itachi sorriu, beijando os lábios de Sasuke com carinho e saindo de cima (e de dentro) de seu corpo, arranjando forças para conseguir se por de pé e desamarrar seu irmão. Sasuke aguardou pacientemente, aproveitando o tempo para reestabelecer a estabilidade de sua respiração.

Mas em um determinado momento sentiu que Itachi não estava mais tentando desamarrá-lo, e percebeu que a câmera não estava acima da mesa, olhou para trás e viu que seu irmão filmava seu corpo, os olhos cor de ônix brilhavam como se estivesse completamente faminto. Sasuke entendeu o que Itachi fazia, provavelmente dava um close em sua região anal, pois ele conseguia sentir o esperma do mais velho escorrer em suas coxas.

Sasuke deveria ficar irritado, mas não conseguia. Não tinha pudor algum mesmo, pelo menos não quando se tratava de Itachi.

_ Parou de filmar seu grand finale? – falou enquanto ria, balançando a cabeça em negação. Itachi sorriu, fechando a câmera e sabendo que era sim um ótimo final pro seu filme particular – Se alguém além de você ver isso, eu vou castrar você com uma faquinha de passar manteiga no pão. Será extremamente doloroso e lento.

_ Até parece que eu iria deixar algum filho da puta colocar os olhos no meu Sasuke, tenha santa paciência. – Itachi falou com possessividade, voltando a desamarrar o mais novo. O caçula se sentiu reconfortado e feliz, gostava do ciúme de Itachi, afinal era algo saudável para a relação dos dois, por mais que parecesse extremamente doentio.

Foi liberado das cordas e girado com velocidade, Itachi o abraçou com extremo carinho, beijando delicadamente seu pescoço e boca, com estalados selinhos, fazendo o mais novo rir ao sentir cócegas.

_ Ita- HAHAHAHAA para HAHAHA!! – implorou, se soltando da pegada do mais velho e correndo para o outro lado da sala, aproveitou que estava perto da sua câmera e desligando-a. Iria editar os dois vídeos mais tarde, e com certeza ficaria digno de cineasta internacional. Sorriu, olhando a caixinha em cima da mesa, decidindo que era o momento de entregá-la para seu irmão mais velho.

_ Nii-san... Eu comprei isso pra você. – Sasuke falou envergonhado, caminhando lentamente até onde Itachi estava parado e colocando a caixinha sobre as mãos dele. Itachi o olhava com censura.

_ Sasuke, eu já te falei que não quero que gaste dinheiro em presentes, eu entendo que não possa trabalhar por causa das nossas condições atuais e não quero que gaste sua parcela da herança comigo, pois quando eu morrer você ficará por conta própria.

_ Pare de falar asneiras, nós vamos morrer juntos... – Sasuke estremeceu em imaginar sua vida sem Itachi, detestava quando ele tocava nesse assunto horrível – E eu não usei o dinheiro da herança. Eu queria te dar isso faz tempo, então procurei uma forma de ganhar dinheiro e consegui um trabalho pela internet.

_ Internet?

_ Hai... Não paga muito, mas eu consegui meu objetivo.

Itachi franziu o cenho, não gostando muito daquela ideia. Mas sabia que seu irmão já era um homem formado, sabia agir com prudência e não iria se revelar aos outros tão facilmente, então um emprego pela internet era algo viável. Deixando as preocupações de lado e passando a se sentir feliz pelo esforço do menor, abriu a caixinha.

E ficou pasmo.

_ S-sasuke! – gaguejou, pego de surpresa ao fitar o presente tão especial.

_ Você foi quem comprou os anéis e já me deu tantos presentes caros que eu realmente estava começando a me sentir uma prostituta, ou melhor, uma amante de homem casado. – resmungou fazendo bico, retirando a joia da caixinha e rodeando o corpo de Itachi, a fim de prendê-la em seu pescoço – Então eu olhei isso na vitrine em nossa viagem ao Tahiti no ano passado e achei que combinava perfeitamente com você, encomendei na semana passada.

Era um colar magnifico, de ouro branco, com três pérolas negras espalhadas proporcionalmente na corrente, torando uma peça de joia delicada e misteriosa.¹

_ Perolas significavam “pureza” para os gregos, e “amor e prazer” para os romanos. A cor negra é extremamente rara, muito mais rara do que a branca... Não há nada que tenha essa dualidade de significados ao ponto de descrever você completamente como essas pérolas negras, e nada que demonstre o quão especial e único você é pra mim. – ele corava enquanto falava, realmente sem jeito com o romantismo, mas feliz por finalmente poder presentear o irmão da maneira que ele merecia ser presenteado. Apertou o fecho e prendeu a corrente ao redor do pescoço de Itachi, e voltou para a posição anterior.

_ Mas Sasuke, isso deve ter sido muito caro!

_ Eu estou trabalhando faz tempo... Eu queria te surpreender e ser romântico uma vez. – Sasuke corava cada vez mais e mais, e Itachi não aguentou, agarrou seu irmãozinho em um abraço extremamente forte e o beijou com uma grande quantidade de paixão, percebendo que era importante para Sasuke presenteá-lo daquela maneira. Quem diria que seu amante “coração de gelo” daria um presente digno de cavalheiro da idade média?

_ Adorei... – respondeu ao desprender seus lábios do menor, e ganhou um selinho logo em seguida.

_ Acho bom, foram doze meses de trabalho. – Soltou Itachi e retirou o cinto que ainda estava em seu pescoço, entregando-o para o mais velho – Se vista e vá pra casa dormir por algumas horas, o Pain vai tirar seu couro amanhã.

_ Argn... Nem me lembre. – fechou seu zíper, se dando conta de que não retirara nenhuma peça de roupa na sessão de sexo, e passou o cinto ao redor da calça enquanto falava – Mas eu ajudo você a arrumar as coisas Sasuke, dormir uma hora a mais ou a menos não faz diferença.

Sasuke concordou minimamente, dando um beijinho de “já volto” e correndo para o lobby de recepção para pegar suas roupas. Os dois organizaram tudo em poucos minutos, limparam todos os vestígios possíveis e reorganizaram os papéis acima da mesa. Ao fim da faxina, ambos saíram de mãos dadas pela garagem, gargalhando e fugindo dos seguranças que os pegaram no flagra, como se fossem dois adolescentes apaixonados fazendo traquinagem.

Podiam não ser adolescentes, os vinte e seis anos de Sasuke e trinta e um de Itachi jamais mentiam, mas certamente o romantismo de Itachi, a safadeza de Sasuke e a química dos dois os transformava em eternos apaixonados... E que graça tem uma vida sem um pouco de traquinagem?

Paz, tranquilidade... Pff... Pessoas que desejavam isso certamente não sabiam o prazer que era ter alguém como Sasuke para todo sempre sob seus lençóis.

 

**FIM.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ a gargantilha que o Itachi usa no mangá é constantemente desenhada desta maneira por vários artistas de Uchihacest, e eu sinceramente prefiro essa versão.
> 
> Explicação: Pra quem não leu Pride and Joy... Sasuke, por um motivo da trama principal, não pode ser visto pela sociedade. Por isso que ele fez tudo escondido, e precisa trabalhar pela Internet. Tentei tirar isso da fic, mas ficou completamente sem sentido, então achei melhor explicar. Tá certo que o foco principal é o lemon, mas não é por isso que precisamos abusar né?
> 
> Curiosidade: A capa de Liebesspiel foi a imagem do Sasuke que me inspirou a desenvolver sua personalidade em Pride and Joy, então na minha cabeça ele foi sempre assim, desse jeitinho...


End file.
